1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a button assembly, and particularly to a button assembly having a fixing frame for exact positioning of buttons.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently, an electronic product usually comprises a plurality of buttons for manual operation. The buttons are usually mounted through buttonholes in a shell of the electronic product, and attached to a circuit board to activate switches mounted on the circuit board.
However, because sizes of the buttonholes are usually greater than that of the buttons, and without any positioning configuration, the buttons may be loose in the button holes, resulting in unreliable electrical contact.
Therefore, a need exists in the industry to overcome the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.